


The Key Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: A ghost, a vampire, a werewolf, and a witch. These four creatures should not be able to coexist, but Danneel, Jensen, Jared, and Genevieve make it work beautifully. One symbol somehow connects them all, keeping them all human. When old memories come back to haunt in reality, they're torn apart, in the worst way. Can they salvage their relationships, and themselves, before it's too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunriseRose1023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10129772/chapters/22524722)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/12207.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/The_Key.png.html)

**_Chapter Headers:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_one.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_two.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_three.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_four.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_five.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_six.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_seven.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_eight.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_nine.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_ten.png.html)

**_Divider:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Divider.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Divider_Jensen.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Divider_Jared.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Divider_Genevieve.png.html)

**_Bonus Pieces:  
_** [](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Jensen_2.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Jared_2.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Gen_2.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Dani_2.png.html)

**_Prompt:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/SPN_RB_2.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129772) by [SunriseRose1023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023)




End file.
